rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lamborghini's Legacy (v6.2.0)/@comment-33787703-20180413141000/@comment-27123099-20180413231234
As presumably one of the "trolls" Amrosa is referring to (apparently solely because I disagree with him), I'll provide my input and viewpoint. Again, as I've stated multiple times, I've been playing this game virtually since the beginning (as opposed to Amrosa's much shorter experience and assumptions about info from before he started). I've been around for every single SE that's been offered in this game, since RTLM was the first SE. I have won almost every single car offered in SE's since the very beginning. I think only a handful or so I've not won, but almost all of them were due to me not having time to play, or not having the resources to upgrade when needed. I've never given up an SE (to the best of my knowledge) due to difficulty. Basically, I'm a well-seasoned player with experience dating back to the start. I feel that makes me well-suited to offer my opinion on how things have changed and where the game stands currently (Amrosa disagrees). To make this relatively short (as I could provide pages of examples), I'll instead distill it down to one fairly simple observation. Up until the Road Trip SE, I've been able to win ALL of the other cars I have obtained through SE's either at, or below the recommended PR (once recommended PR became a thing on SE's anyhow). Road Trip was the first one I've EVER had to upgrade beyond the recommended PR level in order to win. Additionally, many of the recent SE's have required me to upgrade more than I used to have to to win as well. For a long time, I was very used to winning each SE that arrived, usually 2-3 PR below the recommended level. It was consistent, and expected. This has definitely changed with many of the more recent SE's where difficulty has indeed increased and many players have had to add more upgrades than had been the case previously. Amrosa's claim (as you see in his comments above and elsewhere), is that maybe I've become a better driver, or maybe I upgraded more than I recall, or I've flat-out forgotten my experiences, or I just have selective memory. Whatever excuse seems to sound best apparently. My statements above show why none of that is the case. As I mentioned above, I've consistently been able to win SE cars with upgrades well below the recommended PR. That would not have been possible if any of the excuses Amrosa claims (at least for me) were true. As far as responding regarding each of the specific SE's Amrosa mentioned, I don't have time to make a statement about each one. He has some valid points regarding issues that have occurred on on past SE's. But, the largest difference is that many of those issues were actually issues, and not just people complaining about difficulty, and that FM did come back and either adjust the goals to correct during the event, or they offered gifts, discounts, or other compensation, after the fact. That's the difference from what's occurring more recently. Now, FM is not acknowledging that any of these changes we're seeing are issues. They are remaining completely silent on the matter. It's the intentional effort to increase the difficulty on these events which Amrosa seems completely blind and/or ignorant to. Again, as I've said before, I foresee (sadly), that the SE's are going to eventually have required PR's associated with them rather than the recommended PR's and convoluted goals we have now. FM uses these goals to force what they feel is a "correct" amount of R$ and GC to spend for each SE (and as we've seen, they've done a poor job of balancing the difficulty to achieve their desired effect). As much as I hate it, if it ends the ridiculousness we deal with now, I'd begrudgingly accept that. I just overall really hate that FM took what I considered the best part of the game (and one of my favorite aspects), and turned it into one of the most-hated parts of the game (though Gauntlets are up there as well).